User blog:SuperMiiBrother/Beginner's luck
First day of playing ESDRP: A few minutes after being clueless a nice player offers to show me the ropes! He donated me a free Hatchet and some cash as well as teaching me how to build! He helped me understand the game a lot. About an hour later I noticed a Scavenge Station someone built lying around. I didn't know what It was so I tried it out. The lootcrate I got had...A Scavenge Station! THEN the next time I tried I got a Killzone Board! But wait! There's more! I was building my base when a guy with a jetpack lands near me and tries to sell me some Bike Keys for a mere 10$. WHAT A DEAL!!! I'm so glad I didn't accept the bike keys that were 8k! Not that I could afford them...After I got the bike keys I decided I had too much luck and wasn't ready to waste it and logged off. Second day of playing ESDRP: I opened an Electric State Crate and got my first blueprints ever: FAMAS blueprints! What luck! Third day of playing ESDRP: Someone accidently gave me an M4 for 1 dollar, So I made a FAMAS! Finished my base, Fended off 3 raids and saved my money printer. Also, I got a Jetpack from a scavenge crate! WOW! Fourth day of playing ESDRP: I managed to get 250 Areus from a Old World crate! WOW! THEN I got a Tec-9 and XM-8 Blueprint! AFTER THAT I GOT AN...Error. Turns out it was ANOTHER JETPACK! I met a guy who gave me a free M4 in another server, And decided it was my turn to give back. In one of my ultimate acts of kindness, I gave him a free jetpack. Turns out when you give someone a free jetpack, They become one of your worst enemies. After that, I got 12k from an unknown source. Then someone donated me 5k after I won his little game. After that some dude gave me 2 Advanced money printers for free. I got raided and died, Though the raider didn't touch my printers. Lucky! I later got ANOTHER free jetpack from a scavenge crate! Sixth day of playing ESDRP: Seems my luck is starting to run out. Sure, I got some free guns and cola, But I lost all those free guns after some noob flung my bike. This made me lose both guns and bike keys. Then I hired a bounty hunter to take the noob down, But the bounty hunter just left. Then I got accused of being a scammer after the person who I was upgrading a gun for shot me and killed me while I was upgrading their gun, Making me lose it. However, I got another Jetpack from a scavenge crate, So I guess that's fine. Seventh and final log: I got not one, But two Disguisers from Scavenge Crates! Nice! Then, I got 250 Aureus from an Old World Crate! Epic! Opening a Banker Crate, I got a Muaser! Though I hear those aren't very good... Lucky Notes: -Shortly after this blog was created, I got 3 Disguisers from scavenge crates in 1 day! Epic! -Shortly after this blog was created, I got the Emporium Rapture prefab from my 3rd ever Banker Crate! That's a lotta luck! Category:Blog posts